Введение в теорию межкультурной коммуникации
Появление дисциплины [[w:Межкультурная коммуникация|'Межкультурная коммуникация']] обусловлено тем, что в процессе межкультурного взаимодействия люди сталкиваются с проблемами, вызванными несовпадением в восприятии окружающего мира носителями разных культур, что влечет за собой непонимание и даже конфликтные ситуации. Теория межкультурной коммуникации в общей системе коммуникативистики и других гуманитарных наук # Межкультурная коммуникация как новая дисциплина. *'Межкультурная коммуникация' – энергично развивающееся и востребованное обществом теоретическое и прикладное научное направление, находящееся на стыке лингвистики, культурологии, коммуникативистики и лингводидактики. Это направление активно разрабатывается во многих странах Англии, Германии, Испании и других странах. Вероятно, датой рождения межкультурной коммуникации как академической дисциплины следует считать 1954 год, когда вышла в свет книга Э. Холла и Д. Tpaгepa «Culture as Communication» («Культура как коммуникация»), в которой авторы впервые предложили для широкого употребления термин «межкультурная коммуникация», отражавший, по их мнению, особую область человеческих отношений. Позднее основные положения и идеи межкультурной коммуникации были более обстоятельно развиты в известной работе Э. Холла «The Silent Language» («Немой язык», 1959 г.), где автор показал тесную связь между культурой и коммуникацией. Развивая свои идеи о взаимосвязи культуры и коммуникации, Холл пришел к выводу о необходимости обучения культуре. Тем самым Холл первым предложил сделать проблему межкультурной коммуникации не только предметом научных исследований, но и самостоятельной учебной дисциплиной. Процесс становления межкультурной коммуникации как учебной дисциплины начался в 1960-е годы, когда этот предмет стал преподаваться в ряде университетов США. Это обстоятельство существенно изменило содержание учебного курса межкультурной коммуникации. В 1970-е годы сугубо практический характер курса был дополнен необходимыми теоретическими обобщениями и приобрел форму классического университетского курса, сочетающего в себе как теоретические положения, так и практические аспекты межкультурного общения. На европейском континенте становление межкультурной коммуникации как учебной дисциплины происходило несколько позднее, чем в США и было вызвано другими причинами. Создание Европейского союза открыло границы для свободного перемещения людей, капиталов и товаров. Практика поставила проблему взаимного общения носителей разных культур. На этом фоне постепенно сформировался интерес ученых к проблемам межкультурного общения. По примеру США в некоторых западноевропейских университетах на рубеже 70—80-х годов минувшего века были открыты отделения межкультурной коммуникации (университеты Мюнхена, Йены). Сегодня в рамках изучения межкультурной коммуникации получил распространение такой термин как «Глобальная Деревня» (всемирная глобальная деревня). Он был введен Маршаллом Маклюэном, и широко используется в его книгах «Галактика Гутенберга» (The Gutenberg Galaxy: The Making of Typographic Man, 1962) и «Постижение средств массовой информации» (Understanding Media, 1964), для описания сложившейся новой коммуникациионной, а впоследствии и культурной ситуации. Маклюэн описывает, как земной шар «сжался» до размеров деревни в результате электронных средств связи, стала возможна мгновенная передача информации с любого континента в любую точку мира. Сегодня, термин «глобальная деревня» главным образом используется, как метафора, описывая Интернет и Всемирную паутину. В Интернете физическое расстояние между собеседниками не играет существенной роли для общения, стираются не только пространство и время, но происходит сближение культур, мировоззрений, традиций и ценностей. Вступая в коммуникацию друг с другом посредством электронных средств связи, люди рассуждают и поступают таким образом, как если бы они находились совсем рядом, жили бы в «одной деревне». Они вольно или невольно все основательнее вторгаются в жизнь друг друга, рассуждая обо всем увиденном и услышанном. Это форма коммуникации формирует новую социологическую структуру в пределах существующего контекста культуры. В отечественной науке и системе образования инициаторами изучения межкультурной коммуникации стали преподаватели иностранных языков, которые первыми осознали, что для эффективного общения с представителями других культур недостаточно одного владения иностранным языком. История становления межкультурной коммуникации как учебной дисциплины убедительно свидетельствует, что она изначально формировалась на основе интеграции различных гуманитарных наук и их методов. Основоположниками межкультурной коммуникации были представители различных научных отраслей: лингвистики, антропологии, психологии, социологии, этнологии, фольклористики и т.д. В процессе их совместной работы теории и методы этих областей знаний смешивались, придавая межкультурной коммуникации интегративный характер, который стал и остается в ней до сих пор основополагающим. # Основные теории межкультурной коммуникации. Теория адаптации Я. Ким. Адаптация — это сложный процесс со многими составляющими, в ходе него человек постепенно, по нарастающей, привыкает к новой обстановке и новому общению. Динамика подобного взаимодействия называется динамикой стрессовоадаптационного роста. Она происходит по принципу «два шага вперед и шаг назад». Периодические отступления, затягивающие процесс адаптации, связаны с межкультурными кризисами. Для успешной адаптации необходимо несколько условий. Они включают общение с новым окружением (частота контактов, положительный настрой), знание иностранного языка, положительную мотивацию, участие во всевозможных мероприятиях, доступ к средствам массовой информации. Координированное управление значением и теория правил. Человеческая коммуникация по своей сути очень несовершенна, поэтому идеальное и полное взаимопонимание — это некий недостижимый идеал. Поскольку не все акты коммуникации имеют определенную цель, достижение взаимопонимания становится совсем не обязательным. Целью становится достижение координации, что возможно при взаимодействии, понятном для его участников. При этом в конкретном контексте происходит управление значениями и идет их индивидуальная интерпретация. Важно не то, насколько принятые в данном общений правила являются социальными, а то, насколько эти правила согласованы между собой в сознании каждого участника коммуникаций. Риторическая теория позволяет анализировать не только индивидуальные различия, но и свойства больших групп. Частью этой теории также является анализ подсознательной адаптации сообщений применительно к конкретным ситуациям коммуникации. Проблемы коммуникации изучаются в рамках коммуникативистики - науки, изучающей гуманитарные функции СМИ и их воздействие на различные сферы социально-культурной жизни мира. Основные разделы современной коммуникативистики: психология личности, межличностное общение, динамика группы (межгрупповое общение), искусство публичного выступления, массовая коммуникация, деловое общение, менеджмент организации, межкультурная коммуникация. Для нынешнего состояния МК характерны эклектичность и разноголосица, отсутствие общих методологических оснований исследования, единых концептуальных подходов. Нет четко определенной теоретической базы, единства терминологии, исходных посылок, которые бы позволили представителям разных научных сфер и направлений достичь конструктивного взаимопонимания. Если в США и других западных странах хорошо развита коммуникативистика, но не уделяется достаточного внимания языковедческим аспектам дискурса, В России, напротив, наблюдается серьезный крен в сторону лингвистики, а теория коммуникации находится в процессе становления. В российской науке выделяются следующие области исследования, основанные на идее взаимосвязи языка и культуры и представляющие несомненный интерес с позиций межкультурной коммуникации (подробный анализ см. также: Телия 1996: 228-230; Маслова 1997: 39-40): Лингвострановедение (Е. М. Верещагин, В. Г. Костомаров, Г. Д. Томахин, В. В. Ощепкова и др.). Лингвострановедческие исследования в большинстве своем носят прикладной характер и являются ценным источником информации, отражающей взаимодействие языка и культуры. Этнолингвистика (А. С. Герд, А. М. Копыленко, Н. И. Толстой и др.) - раздел языкознания, изучающий язык в аспекте его соотношения с этносом и тесно связанный с социолингвистикой. Для этнолингвистики, по утверждению Н. И. Толстого, "существенно рассмотрение не только и не столько отражения народной культуры, психологии и мифологических представлений в языке <...>, сколько конструктивной роли языка и его воздействия на формирование и функционирование народной культуры, народной психологии и народного творчества". Лингвокультурология (В. Н. Телия, В. И. Хайруллин, В. В. Воробьев, В. А. Маслова, М. А. Кулинич и др.). В. Н. Телия определяет лингвокультурологию как часть этнолингвистики, посвященную изучению и описанию корреспонденции языка и культуры в их синхронном взаимодействии (Телия 1996: 217). Все вышеобозначенные области лингвистики направлены на изучение национально-специфических особенностей одной отдельно взятой лингвокультуры. Эти данные неоценимы для межкультурных исследований, предназначенных для сопоставительного анализа двух и более лингвокультур. Кроме того, в российской лингвистической науке хорошо разработан ряд понятий, имеющих несомненное значение для теории МК, но практически не известных западным исследователям. К их разряду принадлежат такие понятия, как языковая личность (Ю. Н. Караулов, Г. И. Богин, Ю. Д. Апресян, М. В. Китайгородская, Н. Н. Розанова, В. И. Шаховский, В. Г. Гак, Г. И. Берестнев), концепт и концептосфера (Д. С. Лихачев, Е. С. Кубрякова, Ю. С. Степанов, В. П. Нерознак). В целом необходимо отметить, что теории МК еще предстоит сложиться в стройную систему знаний о проблемах межкультурного общения. Основные понятия и категории межкультурной коммуникации # Понятие коммуникации. Коммуникация (лат. communicatio от communicare - делать общим, связывать; путь сообщения, форма связи) является объектом изучения многих наук: семиотики, социологии, этнографии, психологии, риторики, а также кибернетики, информациологии и ряда других естественнонаучных дисциплин. Сегодня это понятие применяется в двух значениях: 1. путь сообщения, связь одного места с другим (например, транспортная коммуникация, подземные коммуникации); 2. общение, передача информации от человека (группы) к человеку (группе); специфическая форма их взаимодействия в процессе жизнедеятельности с помощью языка и других сигнальных форм связи. Термин «коммуникация» появился в научной литературе относительно недавно и за несколько десятилетий ХХ в. стал, по существу, ключевым в социально-гуманитарном знании. Это, по-видимому, объясняется его особой емкостью, позволяющей наполнять слово разнообразными смыслами, использовать его в разных познавательных целях. Самое общее значение касается связи любых объектов, но • в социологии таким объектом является общество и составляющие его структуры (и поэтому чаще всего социологическим объектом оказывается массовая коммуникация), • в психологии речь идет о межличностной коммуникации, • в этнографии исследуются межэтнические коммуникации, • в сфере искусства это коммуникация между создателем произведения – режиссером, актером, поэтом, художником, композитором и т.д. – и зрителем, читателем, слушателем и т.д., • в образовании имеется в виду коммуникация между учителем и обучаемым. В разных случаях используются разные формы и виды коммуникации и соответствующие им технологии. Так, можно выделить вербальные и невербальные коммуникации, устные и письменные, печатные и электронные. Их можно рассматривать в пространственном и временном аспектах, в локальном культурном срезе (этническая культура) и глобальном (международная, кросскультурная коммуникация). Но о какой бы форме коммуникации ни шла речь – есть имманентно присущие этому процессу единицы, наличие которых и позволяет говорить именно о коммуникации. Мы имеем в виду такие понятия, как информация (сообщение или текст), понимание (как рациональное, так и чувственное), которое является целью коммуникации, и технология, позволяющая эффективно с точки зрения понимания информацию транслировать. Отметим и необходимые условия коммуникации. Первое из них – ориентация участников на некоторые общие интерсубъективные нормы, и второе – коммуникативная компетентность. Сейчас проблемы исследования коммуникативных процессов входят в число наиболее актуальных проблем для человечества. Определений, данных коммуникативному процессу, достаточно много. Для лучшего понимания этого явления стали пользоваться методом моделирования. Модель коммуникации воспроизводит составные элементы и функциональные характеристики коммуникационного процесса в виде схемы. Разумеется, содержание модели зависит от концепции ученого, который эту модель разработал, от потребностей той сферы науки, в которой она появилась и т.д. Первой и наиболее известной моделью коммуникационного процесса стала так называемая "формула ЛАССУЭЛЛА": Who says what to whom in which channel with what effect? Кто Что говорит По какому каналу Кому С каким эффектом Коммуникатор Сообщение Средство Реципиент Эффект Формула Лассвелла считается классической, ее можно встретить во всех учебниках по теории коммуникации, массовой коммуникации, социальной психологии, социологии и политологии. Модель была создана и применялась главным образом для того, чтобы придать структурную организованность дискуссиям о коммуникации. Сам Гарольд Лассуэлл использовал ее для обозначения различных направлений в исследованиях коммуникации. "Формула Лассуэлла" отражает характерную особенность ранних моделей коммуникации - она предполагает, что коммуникатор всегда старается повлиять на реципиента, и, следовательно, коммуникация должна трактоваться как процесс убеждения. Найдя модель Лассуэлла применимой, хотя и сильно упрощенной, некоторые исследователи стали развивать ее дальше. Достаточно долгое время в лингвистике пользовались слегка расширенной моделью, перекочевавшей из математики и кибернетики, моделью коммуникации, предложенной американским математиком Клодом Шенноном (его имя в значительно большей степени известно, чем имя его соотечественника Уоррена Уивера, Warren Weaver) в конце 40-х годов. Модель включает пять элементов: источник информации, отправитель (передатчик), канал передачи, получатель (приемник) и конечную цель (место назначения), расположенные в линейной последовательности. В дальнейшем модель пересматривалась с тем, чтобы удовлетворить потребности других областей исследования, связанных с другими видами коммуникации. Пересмотренная модель включала шесть компонентов: источник, кодирующее устройство, сообщение, канал, декодирующее устройство и приемник. Эти термины, с переменным успехом, применялись и метафорически в других коммуникативных системах. Помимо этих терминов, Шеннон ввел еще понятия шума (в дальнейшем это стали связывать с понятием энтропии) и избыточности. Энтропия (шум) в теории коммуникации связана с теми внешними факторами, которые искажают сообщение, нарушают его целостность и возможность восприятия приемником. # Цели коммуникации. Зачем мы вступаем в коммуникацию? Вне зависимости от средств и каналов коммуникации, мы передаем сообщения для того, чтобы предупредить других людей (дорожные знаки или крик), информировать других людей (телетекст или пресс-релиз), объяснить что-либо (учебник или план эксперимента), развлечь (анекдот или художественный фильм), описать что-либо (документальный фильм или устный рассказ), убедить кого-либо (плакат, призывающий: Храните деньги в сберегательной кассе!). Это – цели коммуникации. Чаще всего их бывает несколько (фильм может и развлекать, и информировать, и описывать, и предупреждать, и объяснять). Исходной причиной, по которой люди нуждаются в коммуникации, служат потребности человека или группы людей. Цели коммуникации обслуживают те или иные потребности: выживание, сотрудничество с другими людьми, личные потребности, поддержание отношений с другими людьми, убеждение других действовать или думать каким-либо образом, осуществление власти над другими людьми (сюда относится и пропаганда), объединение обществ и организаций в одно целое, получение и сообщение информации, осознание мира и нашего опыта в нем (во что мы верим, что думаем о себе, об отношениях с другими людьми, о том, что является истинным), проявление творческой натуры и воображения. Р.Димблби и Г.Бертон распределяют наши потребности по четырем группам: личные, социальные, экономические и творческие (artistic expression). Часто для описания человеческих потребностей приводят схему-пирамиду, предложенную американским психологом Абрахамом Маслоу. Согласно его концепции мотивации, наши потребности представляют собой иерархию, то есть существуют базовые биологические и высшие потребности, потребности самореализации личности. В пирамиде Маслоу пять уровней: • физиологические потребности (пища, питье и т.п.); • нужды безопасности (крыша над головой, одежда, чувство безопасности); • потребности взаимоотношений (любовь, дружба, семья, принадлежность к группе людей); • необходимость уважения (самоуважение, признание, власть); • необходимость самореализации (быть самим собой, самовыражение). Разумеется, с развитием высших уровней низшие не исчезают, а в чем-то даже преобразуются. # Виды коммуникации. Коммуникация и культура В современных гуманитарных науках понятие «культура» относится к числу фундаментальных. Закономерно, что оно является центральным и в межкультурной коммуникации. Среди огромного количества научных категорий и терминов трудно найти другое понятие, которое имело бы такое множество смысловых оттенков и использовалось бы в столь разных контекстах. Так, по подсчетам американских культурных антропологов А. Кребера и К. Клакхона, в настоящее время различных определений культуры насчитывается более 500. Наиболее распространенным обыденным значением понятия «культуры» является его понимание как совокупности материальных предметов, объектов, идей, образов, созданных человеком на протяжении его истории. В этой интерпретации культура предстает как сумма всех достижений человечества, как «вторая природа», сотворенная самим человеком, образующая собственно человеческий мир в отличие от дикой природы. Именно такое понимание культуры было сформулировано Кребером и Клакхоном. Согласно их определению культура представляет собой сложный феномен, который включает в себя как материальные и социальные явления, так и различные формы индивидуального поведения и организованной деятельности. Культуру как особую сферу человеческой жизнедеятельности нельзя увидеть, услышать, почувствовать или попробовать. Реально мы можем наблюдать разнообразные ее проявления в виде различий в человеческом поведении и тех или иных типах деятельности, ритуалах, традициях. Мы видим лишь отдельные проявления культуры, но никогда не видим всю ее саму в целом. Культурная антропология рассматривает культуру как продукт совместной жизнедеятельности людей, систему согласованных способов их коллективного существования, упорядоченных норм и правил удовлетворения групповых и индивидуальных потребностей и т.п. В итоге формируется самостоятельная культурная система, которую принято называть этнической культурой данного народа. Ее ядро составляет набор «правил игры», принятых в процессе их коллективного существования. В отличие от биологических свойств человека они не наследуются генетически, а усваиваются только методом обучения. По этой причине становится невозможным существование единой универсальной культуры, объединяющей всех людей на Земле. Наличие локальных культур является закономерной формой существования всей человеческой культуры в целом. Ни одна культура не существует изолированно. В процессе своей жизнедеятельности она вынуждена постоянно обращаться или к своему прошлому, или к опыту других культур. Это обращение к другим культурам получило название «взаимодействие культур». Вольно или невольно на протяжении своей жизни люди входят в состав тех или иных социокультурных групп. Каждая такая группа обладает своей микрокультурой (субкультурой) в составе материнской культуры и имеет с ней как сходства, так и различия. Различия могут быть вызваны социальными настроениями, образованием, традициями и другими причинами. Субкультуры основываются на взаимном самовосприятии своих членов, определяемом расовой, религиозной, географической, языковой, возрастной, половой, трудовой, семейной принадлежностью их членов. И в зависимости от такого рода принадлежности они придерживаются той или иной модели поведения. Культурное разнообразие оказывает влияние на отбор информации в процессе общения, выбор мотивационных стратегий, стили урегулирования конфликтов, личность, социальные отношения и навыки взаимодействия. Особое значение в этом ряду имеют ценности культуры. Категория ценности образуется в человеческом сознании путем сравнения разных явлений. Если рассматривать ценность как значимость чего-либо для человека и общества, то это понятие наполняется субъективным содержанием, поскольку в мире нет явлений, в равной степени значимых для всех людей без исключения. По этой причине в науке принято все культурные ценности систематизировать на две основные группы: 1) совокупность выдающихся произведений интеллектуального, художественного и религиозного творчества; 2) оправдавшие себя и доказавшие на практике свою эффективность принципы совместного сосуществования людей (нравы, обычаи, стереотипы поведения и сознания, оценки, мнения, интерпретации и пр.), которые ведут к интеграции общества, к росту взаимопонимания между людьми, их солидарности, взаимопомощи и т.д. Можно выделить группу таких, которые совпадают и по характеру оценок, и по содержанию. Они получили название универсальных. Жизнь человека в обществе себе подобных всегда подчинена определенным правилам, которые составляют существенную часть его образа жизни. Различные способы человеческого общения также диктуются культурными нормами, которые предписывают, как должны общаться или обращаться друг к другу младшие и старшие по возрасту или чину, мужчины и женщины, законопослушные граждане и преступники, туземцы и иностранцы и т.д. В зависимости от способа, характера, цели, сферы применения, границ распространения, строгости исполнения все многообразие поведенческих норм было разделено на следующие виды: традиции, обычаи, обряды, законы, нравы. Из всех культурных норм нравы являются наиболее подвижными и динамичными, поскольку призваны регулировать текущие события и поступки. Нравы — это моральные оценки допустимости тех или иных форм как собственного поведения, так и поведения других людей. Среди других видов культурных норм наиболее распространенными и влиятельными являются обычаи - общепринятые образцы действий, предписывающие правила поведения для представителей одной культуры. Влияние обычаев, главным образом, распространяется на область частной жизни людей. По мере накопления культурного и социального опыта стали возникать устойчивые формы поведения, которые предписывали наиболее рациональные действия при взаимоотношениях различных групп людей в соответствующих ситуациях. Имеющие рациональный характер и многократно проверенные на практике, они стали передаваться от поколения к поколению, что придало им традиционный характер и породило новый вид культурных норм — традицию.Основной особенностью традиций является акцент на использование таких образцов и моделей поведения, следование которым служит необходимым условием общественной жизни каждого человека. Разновидностью традиции является обряд, который представляет собой массовое выражение религиозной или бытовой традиции. Его главной отличительной чертой является не избирательность, а массовость, поэтому влияние обрядов не ограничивается какой-то социальной группой, оно относится ко всем носителям данной культуры. Наряду с традициями и обычаями неотъемлемой частью культуры любого народа является право, которое представляет собой систему обязательных правил поведения, санкционированных государством и выраженных в определенных нормах. Право представляет собой совместный договор людей о правилах поведения. Наиболее важным и значимым регулятором поведения отдельного человека и отношений между людьми является мораль, которая призвана регулировать обыденные отношения людей, их ценностные ориентации, интерпретации различных явлений культуры, правила человеческого поведения и т.д. Культурные правила можно определить как предписания, говорящие, как должно вести себя в данной ситуации. В отличие от норм, в большей степени культурно определенных, культурные правила общения более индивидуализированы и зависят от ситуации и личностных особенностей в включенных в общение людей. Выявлены четыре основные характеристики правил: - правилам нужно следовать, но их можно нарушать; - правила не имеют ценности истины; - правила условны, но долее универсальны, чем те условия, для которых они предназначены; - правила нельзя определить, но о них можно договориться. Культурные роли. Роль – это система ожиданий определенного поведения от субъекта, связанная с его позицией в группе. Существует четыре типа измерений ролевых отношений, которые подвержены влиянию культуры: - степень личностной значимости отношений; - степень ожидаемой формальности поведения; - степень иерархичности отношений; - степень разрешаемого отклонения от «идеальной» роли. Нормы, правила, роли – это факторы ситуации межкультурного взаимодействия, оказывающие влияние на эффективность общения. Они в значительной степени обусловлены культурой, которой принадлежат участники взаимодействия. Данные факторы влияют, в первую очередь, на то, как мы кодируем вербальные и невербальные послания, от чего зависит степень понимания собеседниками друг друга, а значит, и успешность самого общения. Таким образом, различные виды культурных норм пронизывают практически все сферы человеческой жизнедеятельности. В процессе развития культуры некоторые из них сами приобрели статус культурных ценностей, а обязательность их исполнения в общественном сознании современного общества воспринимается не только как простая повинность, но и как осознанная необходимость, внутреннее убеждение человека. См. также Cross-cultural communication Категория:Лингвистика